1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input/output apparatus having an input apparatus which faces a display screen of a display apparatus and, more particularly, to an information input/output apparatus in which document information can be displayed on the display screen on a page unit basis and an operator can freely designate and display an arbitrary page through the input apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a document processing apparatus such as a word processor or the like which can output document information on a page unit basis, there is an apparatus which executes a display of a desired page by operating a special picture plane updating key, a scroll key, or a cursor moving key or an apparatus which directly inputs a page number and can display document information of the page of such a page number.
However, in the above apparatus in which the special picture plane updating key, scroll key, or cursor moving key is operated, a key operation must be performed many times in order to move from a page which is displayed at present to a page which is away therefrom, so that the extremely troublesome operations are necessary.
On the other hand, in a document processing apparatus which directly inputs and displays a page number, in the case where after a page number was largely jumped, the page number is again returned to the original position or the like, the page number must be input many times, so that it is also extremely troublesome.
Although there is also an apparatus which commonly uses the above two operations, those operations are independent and completely different. Therefore, it is difficult to understand the operations, they are complicated, and operating performance deteriorates.
It is an object of the invention to provide an information input/output apparatus in which there is no need to execute key operations so many times in order to move from a page which is displayed at present to a page which is away therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide an information input/output apparatus in which there is no need to input a page number so many times in order to display information of a desired page.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an information input/output apparatus in which troublesome operations are unnecessary in order to display information of a desired page.
Further another object of the invention is to provide an information input/output apparatus in which a plurality of methods can be used in order to display information of a desired page.